Wisdom At Sea
by Angelic Inspiration
Summary: Break is over and Percy is bummed about it.But there is a new kid,and he has the whole camp under his command.Except for Percy,Annabeth,Clarisse,Thalia,Will they save camp?Or bring it to its doom? PLEASE COMMENT BELOW PLEASE NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY!ALSO IF YOU WANT SPECIAL CHAPTERS PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!
1. Chapter 1

Wisdom At Sea

"Well break is over, and that means back to training my butt off everyday." I walked toward the entrance of camp. But I stopped in front of the tree that protects the camp."If Thalia isn't a tree anymore how is the tree still alive?"

"The tree is still alive because when I was still a tree it was using my spirit as its power. Now its just surviving by nature." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Thalia with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Its nice to see you again Percy. How was your break?" Thalia added. "Oh uh Thalia did you hear what I said?" I stammered. A grin suddenly appeared on Thalia's face."Yes Percy and whats wrong with that?" she questioned devilishly.

I was stumped, this is the only time I wish Clarisse was here. Then I heard a sudden scream."OMG Thalia! Its so nice to see you again" Annabeth shrieked. Then Clarisse came in walking behind Annabeth.

"Hey where's Grover?" I asked sadly."Percy you didn't know? Grover is still looking for his so called "king" and he hasn't returned yet."

I was surprised Grover was still looking for him. Well I guess he wont be here for all the "fun" we're going to have.

"Ha I guess the goat is dead since he's been gone for months" Clarisse retorted. We all stared at Clarisse."What? It might be true." she added. Suddenly a guy pushed Annabeth while walking."Hey! Whats your problem!"

The guy turned around suddenly smiled at Annabeth. Then Annabeth suddenly smiled and said "Sorry for what I said are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he replied seductively. He kissed Annabeth's hand and headed toward the training center. "Wow Annabeth never lets anyone kisses her hand." Thalia remarked."And that dude just kissed Annabeth's hand." I added."No duh stupid" Clarisse retorted.

Annabeth suddenly snapped and said "What are you guys talking about? No one kissed my hand!" Clarisse laughed,"Yeah right you just wanna boast about it, although he was cute I would've bragged about it too."

"Whatever lets go to our cabins" Annabeth replied. Everyone else got to their cabins first because it was closest to the entrance I had to walk across half of the camp. I got in my cabin and settled in wondering if Tyson had arrived yet.

I looked out my window and saw the new guy winking at all the girls. As he walked away they followed him."Somethings wrong with that kid" I wondered. I decided I should ask Chiron about it.

When I got to the big house I saw Mr.D and Chiron silently playing a game of cards."Oh Percy I'm glad to see you survived the break" Chiron said happily."I wish he would've gotten eaten, but fate is fate." I glared at Mr.D and he seemed to not notice me."Anyways do you know anything about the new kid? He seems kind of strange to me."

"Ah yes the new kid James!" Mr.D let out."Its Jay" Chiron corrected."Do you know his parents?" I asked hoping they know the answer."Uh I think hes the new Aphrodite kid" Chiron remarked."Sadly his only power is to charm people, and that's not very useful for surviving as a halfblood. He is the only child of Aphrodite that has that specific power."


	2. Chapter 2

Wisdom At Sea Chapter 2

"Well that explains a lot!" I quickly ran out the door."I have to tell Annabeth and Thalia this!"

I sprinted to their cabins first stopping at Annabeth's cabin, but to find it is occupied with two people."Your eyes are one of the most beautiful features you have" a boy said.

I knew there were people in here so I quietly sneaked in through the door. But to find Annabeth and Jay! I was filled with so much anger I accidentally knocked over a glass vase and they both turned around."Percy?!" Annabeth yelled.

I had no choice but to show myself."Wow looks like sea boy got a little jealous. Oh what am I kidding he is jealous." Jay laughed. I growled but only to see that Annabeth was all over Jay."Oh Jay your so brave and handsome" Annabeth let out.

"What he's not even that cute! And your all over him Annabeth?!" I criticized in jealousy."Percy are you jealous of Jay?" Annabeth asked with laughter. I was about to walk out of the cabin. But I was stopped by Annabeth. I turned around only to see Annabeth kiss my check.

"Its not like I don't like you either" she whispered in my ear. Then we heard a crowd gasp. I turned around to see Thalia walk up the stairs to the cabin door."Dude what did you do" Thalia said. I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Dude I was kidding! You really are a seaweed brain!" Thalia laughed. Then the whole crowd just scattered back to what they were doing. I had just remembered about Jay's power."Guys Jay has the power to charm you so don't look into his eyes!" I yelled.

Jay was clapping."I knew one of you would figure that out. And I thought it would be one of the smart ones." Jay laughed."Really Jay. So you don't really have feelings for anyone including me?!" Annabeth gasped.

"Sweet, sweet Annabeth, of course I don't have feelings for you. I only have feelings for Thalia." Jay corrected. Thalia blushed,"Really?"

Annabeth slapped Jay and threw him out of cabin. Then Clarisse came running to the cabin,"Hey! Did I miss the fight?" she laughed, looking at Jay on the ground. Jay winked at Clarisse and said,"Hey babe why don't you help me up" Clarisse did what he said. But when he got up from the ground Clarisse punched him in the face.

"No one calls me babe and don't think you can boss me around. This is my camp" Clarisse proudly said."Well I guess my charms don't work on you girls but you will all come around."

I suddenly laughed, and said "Dude are you gay?"Jay looked at me like I was some freak."No I am not gay I am the son of Aphrodite! Why would I be gay!" Jay yelled.

"Whoa calm your tits dude. But in this case calm your little boner." Clarisse laughed. Now that one was hilarious. But kinda offensive to my gender but at least it was making fun of Jay. So I was happy.

Clarisse kicked him away from the cabin. Where he got up to brush off the dirt."You will be sorry Percy Jackson." Jay swore."I already am! For you!" I laughed."So anyways he is the son of Aphrodite so he has a special power to charm people. That means you girls, should not fall for him" I snorted. Annabeth punched me."Well then that means we have to be careful around Jay."Annabeth sighed.

We all looked in the direction Jay stormed off to. But it was surrounded by girls who were headed toward us with weapons."OMG" Thalia said."This is cra cra!" Annabeth said worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Wisdom At Sea Chapter 3

"We...are...dead" Thalia spelled out. We all looked at Thalia in anger."What its true four of us against what like all the girls in the camp." We all panicked, we didn't know what to do."Wait look who's that behind all of the girls?" I asked."It's Jay! And those aren't girls those are human nymphs!" Annabeth gasped.

"Well I guess we have no choice but too..." I was cut off by Clarisse."Kill them" Clarisse interrupted. I uncapped riptide, and Clarisse took out her electric spear, Thalia drew her spear, and Annabeth took out her dagger.

I charged first toward the nymphs. We all slashed through them until we got to Jay. But it turns out that's not all, he backed up and more nymphs appeared."When will this end?" I panted. Jay walked through the crowd.

"Percy the love these girls have for me will never wither. So they wont stop until they fulfill my order. To kill you." Jay laughed evilly."It looks like I'm missing a few girls." He glanced at Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse."I guess I will have to choose one of you."

Jay was moving his finger from Thalia, to Clarisse, and finally rested on Annabeth."How about you? Your quite pretty" I was suddenly filled with anger."You cant have her!" I guarded Annabeth.

"Well it looks as if the boy likes the damsel in distress. Then I think I'll take this one." Jay said mischievously. Jay took Annabeth's hand and was about to disappear with her. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed."Let her go" I growled.

I uncapped riptide and was about to strike at Jay. But Annabeth looked at me,"It's no hope Percy." Annabeth frowned. Jay again was about to be taken away by the nymphs when Annabeth got out of his range.

She leaned in toward me. Annabeth kissed me on the lips, and was taken away by Jay."So long suckers!" He was taken by the nymphs onto a helicopter."Wow, Percy I didn't think you had it in you to have Annabeth kiss you." Thalia retorted.

I was thinking since Thalia is the daughter of Zeus cant she bring a lightning bolt down on them? Suddenly Thalia said "Percy you do know Annabeth is with him, so if a lighting bolt hit them it would affect Annabeth too."

It was like she was reading my mind. Clarisse laughed "Ha I guess your on another quest to save your princess!" Thalia and I looked at Clarisse."Whatever I'm going to my cabin." and she walked away.

"Annabeth" I sighed. "Blackjack!" Then a horse with wings came out of the stables."Percy what are you doing!?" Thalia screamed."I'm going to find Annabeth, and your not going to stop me."I replied.

"I know, that's why I'm coming with you. My dad wont blast us out of the sky if I'm with you." Thalia shot back."You have point..." I gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Where are we going today Boss?_"Blackjack I told you not to call me boss!" I sighed."Where would Jay take her? We have no clue where he is" Thalia asked._ Boss I know this Jay guy. He was in the stables talking to someone in an Iris message. He was saying about going to this mountain in San Francisco_

"Why didn't you say this earlier!"_ Sorry boss I didn't think it was important, but now we know where to go._

"So where are we going?" Thalia asked."San Francisco, Mountain Tam." **(A/N) I think it was Mountain Tam? **Thalia suddenly showed a sour face. "I've- I mean we've had bad experience there." Thalia sighed.

We zoomed past all the buildings, and finally got to Mountain Tam. _There it is Boss. Let me just drop you guys off up there, and you guys go in and fight. While I wait out here._

"Blackjack just go back to camp." I denied. _But boss- _"No go back to camp its too dangerous for you" I scolded. Thalia climbed off and Blackjack flew away sadly flapping his wings.

I looked up in amazement, on how much it grew since we last saw it."We have to sneak in quietly, so the guards don't see us" Thalia said pointing to the 2 giants guarding the entrance."Ok you wait here,I'll distract them and you run in"

I ran toward the guards and uncapped Riptide,while Thalia crept toward the giants noticed me,and sounded the suddenly appeared everywhere,"I...am...dead..."

Then Thalia ran into the temple,but mouthed the words _need help?,_I shook my that she ran that I heard a loud roar"HELP ME YOU FOOLS!" Atlas boomed.


End file.
